Star Fox: It all began with a Fox
by Maxtendo
Summary: How did the new generation Star Fox team led by Fox Mcloud form itself? There is many hypothesis on the subject, here is a fictional story explaining what might have happened.


Star Fox: It all began with a Fox:  
  
I do not own Star Fox or anything that has to do with it, including the characters even if I wish I did. They belong to Nintendo, a Japanese video game company. I'm a French Canadian, so please don't flame on my vocabulary  
alright? And I will only accept critics from people who wrote a story  
themselves, as most don't know how hard it is to write a short story.  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayal  
  
Hey guys! My name's Fox Mcloud, leader of the most renowned mercenary group in the whole Lylat system, the Star Fox team. Yep, that team was name after me by my father, the great James Mcloud himself! He used to be the leader of the team until he meet with a disaster.  
  
Dad worked a lot, but always took some time to take care of me when he could. My mother died when she gave me birth and dad always felt like he had to protect me and carry the burden of her death alone. He worked with his best friend Peppy Hare whom I also called uncle since he liked to visit us very often, and with a new recruit, Pigma Dengar. Peppy joined the team because he wanted to help the Cornerian cause and Pigma, it was still unclear why he decided to pick this line of work. They always took jobs that involved justice, never criminal, that's why they took lots of jobs from General Pepper, the highest graded soldier in the Cornerian army. He was charged to retain peace on our beautiful planet and he had great confidence in my father's leadership and flying skills. One they went on a mission involving someone named Andross, little did I know that he would become my worst enemy. My father left with his wingmen and I waited a long time for his return, a far much longer time than usual. By the time I had news from him, I was a graduate from the Cornerian Flight Academy. I received a phone call from General Pepper asking me to meet him as soon as I got the chance to I was too hasty to wait and I just drove my old model hover car to the Cornerian Defense Centre. I went in and took the elevator until I finally reached General Pepper's office. I was surprised to meet Peppy there without my dad nor Pigma with him.  
  
"Please sit down Fox "said General Pepper, "Peppy has something really important to tell you".  
  
"Fox" Peppy started "Your father is not coming back. ever"  
  
I was stuned by this comment. Could the great James Mcloud die during a mission? Wasn't he the best pilot ever known in the whole galaxy?  
  
I asked "Peppy. How?. How could this happen to him? Who did this Peppy!? Who killed my father!?"  
  
Peppy seemed to hesitate, like if what he was about to say could destroy me "Pigma. he betrayed us on Venom. he teamed up with Andross. His motivation was money" he said.  
  
It almost did destroy me, all I remember saying was "NOOOOO!!". And running out of the room followed by Peppy and General Pepper trying to catch on the me.  
  
Chapter 2: Starting the team:  
  
Peppy and General Pepper tried to comfort me as well as they could, but I couldn't seem to forget this name, Andross. Sure Pigma did have a big role in this affaire, but who was the big boss of this organization? Andross. I was lost in my mind until I overheard Pepper mentioning the formation of a new Star Fox team.  
  
I reacted pretty fast to this comment "Say what!?"  
  
"I said that Andross has grown as a great menace for us Cornerian and we must create a new team of elites that will restore the former glory of the Star Fox Team " Responded the general. "I also heard you were a graduate from the academy Fox right?"  
  
"Yes sir" I said "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I want you to join this next team, if you develop the same flying skills as your father, you would be a great addition to the team". Responded Pepper "So what do you think?"  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes, he actually wanted me to join the team! I was bewildered at first, but then I blurted an answer he seemed to understand fairly well. "I would be honoured sir! Is peppy coming with me!?"  
  
"Yes I am Fox" Peppy said with a smile."And I suggest you become the leader."  
  
I was shocked by this comment, could I carry my father's position as well as he did? Did I have the guts?  
  
Pepper answered before I could come back to my senses "I agree leadership should be carried to his descendants, but I want you to give Fox a couple of tips since you have much more flight experience. Now I must go back to work and find out what Andross is planning, we can't let him get away with this!"  
  
I wandered around with Peppy and we passed close to his Arwing, the top notch in space craft technology. It's proud appearance was reduced to a piece of rubble undergoing serious repairs. Peppy told me he had to retreat from the ambush with his father but his G-Diffuser, system that allowed boost, brakes and most manoeuvres failed during the escape. He told me James tuned around and took down several ships before being downed. A heroic death indeed.  
  
Peppy broke our current discussion with a question of his own "What are you going to do now?"  
  
I tried a question since I wondered what he meant by what am I going to do. "For the team? I was about to ask you what to do"  
  
Peppy seemed to want me to make the decision as he answered "What do YOU thing we should do?"  
  
No I knew what he was doing, he wanted me to learn the responsibilities of leadership. I told him we should look for at least a new member to join us and all that Peppy said was "Whatever you say! Come, you can stay at my place, I promised your dad I would take care of you and that's just what I'm going to do."  
  
I went to his house as he asked me to, but I had a hard time to sleep. In fact, I had a nightmare involving Pigma and Andross killing everyone I knew.  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting the third member  
  
Peppy and I got up early in the morning, we ate our break feast rather slowly and we went searching for people to join us.  
  
At first, I went to ask my friend Bill Grey to join us, but he already took a job at the Cornerian army hoping to become a squadron general.  
  
Having no success, we decided to broadcast our announcement on television. Of course, the life as a mercenary did not attract everyone, but we has a few candidates for the job. The problem is they were much too inexperience or they were only in this for money, not justice. We decided to take a break and we went to check how Peppy's Arwing was doing. We were amazed by what we've seen, it had been repaired and restored to it's former glory! It was done so perfectly in such a short notice that we wondered how could this be possible. Somebody suddenly came towards us, wearing a dirty T- shirt filled with oil stain and gloves just as dirty. It was a frog, about my age with a very, very squeaky voice. His voice sounded seriously annoying, but except for that, he seemed like a nice enough guy.  
  
Finally, he took of his gloves and introducing himself with a hand shake "Hi! My name's Slippy Toad, and you guys must Fox and Peppy. I've been repairing your really fine Arwing, lastest model if I remember correctly.  
  
Peppy seemed to recognize this name from somewhere and asked the frog a question "Toad like in Beltino Toad the engineer genius from Weapons R & D?"  
  
Slippy answered like he was used to that kind of question "Yeah, he's my father, I decided I wanted to be a mechanics like him."  
  
Peppy seemed interested in this guy, and I was starting to understand better why he was so interested now "Can you fly too? Asked Peppy.  
  
"I'm not the best pilot, but I can hold my ground pretty well, I can even analyse a ship's shield in a very few time if needed" Answered Slippy.  
  
I decided to take part in this discussion "Mind joining our team? We could use someone as good with technology as you are."  
  
Slippy first seemed surprised, then flattered by the comment and then his face changed into an expression of happiness.  
  
Slippy joined us without hesitation and he became our third pilot. He's even brought an android robot simply named rob, which he built. It could be used to repair our Arwings and control the Great Fox in our absence, our great mother ship.  
  
Chapter 4: Preparing the leave  
  
We had preparations ready, our Arwing were delivered and checked by Slippy, our mother ship the Great Fox was filled with supplies and Rob was carried into our control room. We were finnaly ready for the leave, but we decided we should enjoy this last day on Corneria since we may not return for a long time. We went to an avian race to wager a small amount of Cornerian credits just for fun. We were standing in line trying to decide who to wager for, until someone interrupted our discussion.  
  
"So who are you guys rooting for?" It was a pink furred feline, about I year older than I was. I didn't know her, but she acted in a very familiar manner. She looked okay, though felines are not really my type.  
  
We remained silent, wondering why a complete stranger just talked to us like if she already knew us. "HELLO! I know I look good, but it's not a reason for staying frozen in place like this!" She was getting impatient, so we decided to answer her at once.  
  
I stated "We're here for the first time, so we don't know which one we should wager on. Hey! I've got an idea, tell me who you're betting for and I'll do the same."  
  
She talked so fast and so loud, I thought she was going ballistic "Falco Lombardi! You want to know why?! Because he's so CUUUUTE!!!!! I wish I could get a grasp of this piece of man!!! He's just so cool!!! You know what I'm gonna do after the race!? I'm gonna run avoiding the guards and kiss him!!!" Getting a serious tone at last "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that he never lost a race."  
  
Everyone including me were bewildered, or maybe a little scared.  
  
Slippy broke the silence "Hmmm yeah. except for the first few comments on his appearance, I think that what you said on his talents convinced us."  
  
Peppy whispered something to us "Guys, that Falco guy is in serious trouble"  
  
We all scoffed trying to hold our laughter and the girl's face whom was shining with love now changed into a dark terrifying face that made us all gulped. She calmed down and asked us a question "My name's Katt Monroe, lone mercenary, who are you guys?"  
  
I answered "We're the new Star Fox team, b..but registration is complete. y.yeah, that's right, complete."  
  
There was no way I could let that crazy girl join our team, she'd drive us all crazy with her school-girl-like obsessions.  
  
We finally left to our seat, or should I say ran? Anyways, we were preparing for an exciting race.  
  
Chapter 5: A fourth member  
  
The race was about to start and the racers were presented. Falco walked in the race track. He was A falcon with blue and red feathers, a little bit taller than I were. I was wondering how a cat can like a bird, but I shook off the idea when I read a plaque on the back of his aircraft. It really made me laugh, it was written "Catch me if you can!". People were cheering so loud, it almost popped my eardrums. The race started as soon as the crowd calmed down.  
  
Falco took a fast start and was going at an awesome speed. Another vehicle tried to make him crash. He tackled him and Falco was losing speed. He was now second, but his jet boosted and he tackled his air craft's reactor and the guy' aircraft was too damaged to go on. Next, someone was closing into him, but he barrel rolled just in time. The other aircraft followed him into a tunnel and both came back out. The whirled and chased each other with expert manoeuvres, and while they were doing their little show, the other pilot hit a huge light on the spectator sides. The light shook and was about to fall on all these innocent people. Falco did a U-turn and intentionally hit the light out of the way with his own aircraft. We were impressed by such manoeuvres. If dad would have known about this guy, he would have made him a Star Fox team member right away! After saving these people, he continued the race. They were close to the finish line and Falco was now far behind. Falco piloted of track and found a faster, but very dangerous way around the mountains surrounding the field. He used as much boost as he could use without blowing up his engine and got closer and closer to the vehicle in first position. Was he gonna make it? They were now very close to each other and Falco passed him just in time to win the race.  
  
"Woah". That was Slippy's only answer for this amazing stunt.  
  
Peppy had also been impressed "I can't believe he took so much risks! He must be one of the best pilots I've ever seen!"  
  
I agreed with Peppy, he was pretty good. Suddenly, we heard people scream "Get her!"  
  
They were the guards who were supposed to look after the pilots security. Katt was running to Falco as she said she would. She jumps on him and starts kissing him in an unstoppable frenzy.  
  
Falco however became bright red and even if he seemed to enjoy this, he tried to get off her grip  
  
"K.Katt! Get off me! Help! She's gone crazy again! GUARDS!!!"  
  
three guards, with lot of effort could finally free Falco of her clutches.  
  
Katt was not finished though, she added one last comment before she was taken away "I'm not done with you yet! You can't resist me for ever Falconator!"  
  
That last comment seemed to make Falco blush and everyone seemed to be finding that funny. I was thinking that these two maybe had a relationship together and that Katt was just lovesick at an extreme point  
  
Anyways, we went to his garage pit to talk to him.  
  
Falco greeted us with the sentence "So you flight champs wanabees, are you here for an autograph?".  
  
Hey! Who does this guy think he is to treat us like that!?  
  
Falco must have notice my facial expression because he explained afterwards "Come on! Don't look so insulted! I know who you guys are, you all over the T.V. You guys are the Star Fox team and you are Fox Mcloud right?"  
  
I calmed down and answered "Yeah, but what was that comment all about?"  
  
He had a grin on his face "Don't worry, I was just teasing you, like I do with everyone. So, what can I do for you guys?".  
  
I wanted to answer in the same cocky manner as he did so I said "What about joining the Star Fox team, well that's if your skilful in space as much as you are in the sky".  
  
Falco was not really moved by my comment and briefly answered "Alright, but first I must get some stuff clear, I don't want to bossed around all the time and I follow my instincts. If you want me to follow your lead with no doubt, you going to have to prove yourself worthy in battle, do I make myself clear?"  
  
Falco wasn't the kind of guy to be scared of anything, except maybe of Katt. We took him on the team, and he became a very good friend of mine when I got to know him better. Of course, he teases us all the time, especially Slippy, but he still respects us more than he lets it seem. We has our complete team of four, those whom became legend throughout the galaxy.  
  
Nowadays  
  
We all defeated Andross's forces together and I got to take down this evil wretch alone as I ordered to. I though I would die during the explosion following his defeat, but I though I saw the ghost of my father guiding me out of the tunnels of Andross's prison where he was exiled to, Venom. Slippy makes some weaponry for us and still pilots with us. Peppy now retired and makes maps for us as chief navigator. Falco left us for personal reasons for a couple of years, but he came back, saving my life from Andross, whom returned after our mission at Dinosaur Planet. A blue vixen named Krystal (Gosh she's beautiful!) joined our team after I saved her at Dinosaur Planet. My piloting team is now Slippy, Falco and Krystal, and Peppy and Rob play an important role in advising us. As for I? I'm still following the footsteps of my father and I'm still hungry for adventure! Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that Katt is still chasing Falco around. 


End file.
